The Broody Boy and the Cheery Girl
by RoryxLoganxLOVE
Summary: I feel like the title says it all, love story duh with our favorite couple! tell me what you guys think I will not continue if its not liked...i do not own OTH
1. Chapter 1

I always thought that I had a great life. I am one of six kids, my oldest brother is Nickolas Richard Davis, but we just call him nick. He is a 22 year old, and a great student he graduated top of his class, only god knows why because he spent most of his high school life slacking off. He just graduated college and is back in tree hill. He is now in a training program for become a police officer in tree hill. I am very happy that he is finally home again. I will say this: my brother is a hottie. He has this great blonde hair and blue eyes

Then there is Julia Victoria Davis, she is my older sister, one of the biggest sluts I know but I love her just the same. She is one of my best friends. She is going to college to become a chemistry major. And she is going to college one hour away from us so we can see her whenever we want. Which I go see her a lot. She is the complete opposite of me. She has blonde hair and blue eyes were as I have brown hair brown eyes.

Then there is me. Brooke Penelope Davis. I am the third in line, a 20 year old girl in college, I'm a fashion major and I have had a few internships already. I don't mean to toot my own horn but I am very good at what I do.

Then there is my younger sister Madison Rebecca Davis. She is 18 and a senior in high school. She is very smart as well. She is already accepted into the same college as Julia for a pre-med degree. Maddie looks a little more like me with her brown hair, but her personality is more like Julia's.

Then my even younger sister Hannah Rose Davis, she is gorgeous; she is a 16 year old sophomore. She already knows that she wants to be a doctor just like Maddie. When I said she was pretty I meant like crazy pretty, she's a blonde and sometimes she does a little modeling on the side.

Then there is the baby, the littlest of us all, he was a surprise to mom and dad, he is my baby and no matter how old he gets will always be my baby. Riley Justin Davis. He is only ten. I was 10 when he was born and I thought my mom was bringing home my own baby when I was born. He is so cute I just want to eat him up.

But enough about them. I am 20 years old and completely in love with a guy who will probably never love me the same way I love him. We have a long and complicated history.

Lucas Eugene Scott.

I love him more than breathe itself.

We are the perfect couple except the fact that I am his best friends little sister. Him and nick have been best friends sense he was in 9th grade. Even though Nick is a year and a half older than him, they were still in the same grade. You see Luke is like super smart. As in smarter than your average person. Luke got to skip a year of school because of it. He went to the same grade as Nick and they became best friends. Luke and him had been on the same basketball team and football team and almost every other sports team.

I still remember the first time I meet Lucas Scott

_I had just finished putting on the green mask for this new facial spa mask. And I had an old ratty robe on, I knew it was my oldest one but it was so comfortable. _

_After a few minutes I got hungry and decided to go down stairs and get a snack. As I walked downstairs I heard the tv on, _

"_Nick is that you?" I yelled as I walked down the stairs, being one of 6 I am never home alone, but I knew today Nick finished school like 20 minutes ago, Julia was at cheerleading practice, Hannah was at soccer practice, Madison went to the mall with her friends and of course Riley was at day care and my parents were at work until later. So the only one it should be is Nick. _

"_Yeah boo it's me," he paused and I heard him laughing, "dude I totally rushed you!" I heard him yell. _

"_Dude?" I said quietly, I turned the corner and stopped dead in my tracks _

_In front of me was probably the hottest boy I had ever seen and I came down stairs looking like the alien from mars. _

"_Boo I would like you to meet my friend Luke….Luke my sister…Brooke" _

_He simply smiled at me; well it was more of a smirk. He held his hand out for me, and I just starred at it. _

"_Brooke you are being rude" my brother said, bringing me out of my deer in headlights like state. _

"_Oh I'm sorry" I stumbled as I put my hand up to shake his _

"_It's ok," he said coolly "I hear the whole green look is really coming in style" he chuckled_

_I immediately threw my hands up to my face, which was still covered in the mask _

"_Oh my Gosh!" I turned on my heal so fast that and ran up the stairs mumbling "I am wearing a mask! I can't believe I am wearing a mask!"_

_I ran straight to my bathroom and cleaned off my mask as fast as I could then put on my make up and put on the cutest outfit I owned. Then walked back down stairs. It only took me 20 minutes. Luke looked up at me and I think he may have drooled a little. _

"_Now I believe that this is the way I should be introduced." I said as I walked in front of their video game. _

"_Boo! Move!" Nicked yelled _

"_Hey" Luke said smacking him "that is no way to speak to a lady" he said standing up, to take my hand again._

"_Especially one as pretty as this" he said and I could of sworn my heart skipped a beat_

"_Well thank you handsome" I smiled at him _

"_Would you like to sit with us?" he said me, I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face_

_I hated video games, like literally hate, but I wanted to sit by him. "I would love to" I said sitting down next to him. _

_We all sat there for almost 10 minutes as and as the minutes moved closer so did he, his arm was around my shoulder and he was pressed up against me. _

_Then the door opened. Julia came rushing in, and she was still in her cheerleading outfit. "Brooke, Nick!" then she stopped when she saw us "why hello sexy" she said eyeing Luke, I felt a pang in my chest and I felt like my throat was tightening, boys almost always loved Julia, she was gorgeous, I didn't blame them. I was just ordinary looking. _

"_Hi," he said coughing a little and removing his arm from around me "I'm Luke" _

"_Are you dating my sister?" she asked excitedly _

"_No ,No" we said at the same time, but he said it too quickly if you ask me _

"_Ah fair game" she smiled _

_He just laughed _

_I just eyed the two of them, _

"_I'm going to go change into something more comfortable… Luke?" she asked as she was half way up the stairs_

"_Yeah?" he asked looking up at her_

"_What is your favorite color? She asked leaning over the stairs._

"_A… blue why?_

"_I'll make sure to put on something blue." She smirked and walked away _

_I couldn't help the pout that formed my face, so I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I could hear Luke say he was getting a drink_

"_Hey, Brooke...I …a"_

"_You what?" I asked with a smile _

_He looked at loss for words finally he seemed to come up with something he placed his hand on my face "Look I know that I just meet you but,… a… I may love blue…but my favorite color on a girl is green" he said and kissed my cheek before he walked back into the room. _

After that day we never flirted we only ever talked, he was my best friend and every year for Valentines Day he would buy my a bouquet of roses on my 18th valentine's day, everything changed,

"_You know we have been doing this for almost 5 years now, and I have never taken you on a proper date" he said looking at me with a smirk_

"_Yeah well, you and I both know Nick would never go for us going on a proper date," I said looking at my flowers. _

"_Well miss Davis I think you are in luck because he is out on a date tonight." _

"_Oh how did we ever get so lucky" I replied sarcastically. "You don't want to go on a date with me" I said still looking at the flowers_

"_oh and why is that?" he said coming closer to me, but when I didn't respond I put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to look in his eyes "what's wrong?"_

"_You mean besides the fact you broke up with that skank yesterday?" I said non emotionally _

"_I knew you didn't like her" he said with a smirk_

"_Yeah, well she was not a very nice girl. _

"_Come on go on a date with me" he pleaded sticking out his lip, it was tempting me, I wanted to reach forward and kiss it. _

"_Ok" I said _

That right at that moment changed everything for us

_I put on a gorgeous red dress; it showed lots of cleavage and was very tight. _

_I walked down the stairs and into his car,_

"_Well it took you long enough…." He paused and looked at me "holy sh-" I slapped my hand over his mouth _

"_Watch your mouth mister, and thank you for appreciating the view" I said smiling at him. _

"_You're welcome" he said smirking and still eyeing me_

_When we finally got to the restaurant, I felt like all eyes were on e and I knew Luke felt that way too. _

"_Maybe we should go someplace else" he said after we sat down, trying to ignore all the looks all the guys were giving me. _

"_No way this is our favorite place!" I protested _

"_You look really pretty tonight" he said looking at me with a smile_

"_Thank you Luke"_

_He leaned in and was about to kiss me when_

"_Luke" I cringed at the voice "what are you doing here" she said_

"_Bailey" he said with gritted teeth_

"_So you dating her?" she asked coldly _

"_No, of course not!" I felt like I was being punched in the gut and the heart._

"_She is just my best friends little sister" at those words I looked up at him. _

_He turned back at me, with shocked eyes realizing what he said. "Brooke… I"_

"_Think of me as the little sister." I finished for him _

"_No!"_

"_Whatever" I got up and walked away. _

I hadn't really seen Luke after that night but that is all about to change after this week. He is coming back to town to be a coach at Tree hill high. So I will have to see him all the time now. I thought we would never be together, but I guess never say never.


	2. To See You Again

"Hey Boo!" I heard as someone entered my house, but it could only be one person, the only person to ever call me boo. Nick

"What is it big brother?" I asked coming out of my room.

"Well, little miss, I wanted to take you out to dinner." He said with a big brother smile

"Oh really," he nodded "this would have anything to do with the fact that Luke come into town tonight"

"Oh so you are keeping tabs on him huh?" he asked with that stupid smirk.

"What? No!" I said a little too quickly "I can't help but notice when it's the only thing you talk about for the last month." I said a bit angrily

"I can't help it" he whined like a little boy "he is my best friend and he is coming home"

"Oh looks like big brother is in Love" I tease

"Oh har har" he said not finding my joke very funny

"I thought it was funny" I said as he continued to glare at me

"Well I will forgive you if you come to dinner tonight" he said pleading with me, I suppose that I should probably get used to seeing him, it's not like I still like him or anything

"Ok I will … but I can't stay out long, I have an early class in the morning" I reason

"Ok, boo, so I will pick you up in like 2 hours"

"Ok big brother"

And with that he left.

I have spent the last hour and a half getting dressed I wanted to make sure I looked good. I wanted to look hot, but I didn't want it to scream slut. So finally I decided on a pair of high heeled red peep toe shoes, I tight mini jean skirt, and a black tank top with a red cardigan. I think I look Hot yet not willing to give it away.

I then heard a sharp knocking on my door.

"Boo open up the door!"

"Im coming" yelled as I checked myself in the mirror one more time

I grabbed my purse and opened the door and there he was, as gorgeous as I remembered. Lucas Scott. Man, I thought being away from him all this time would be good for us. But oh man he did look gorgeous.

"Hi, Brooke…. I see you never grew out of that nickname, huh?" he said with a smile that could melt my heart.

"Hi, Lucas… I see you are still as broody as ever." I said back

"Well you look just as gorgeous as ever"

"Dude that is my sister"

"What I'm not allowed to complement her?" he asked

"Yeah, I liked what he said" I said with my hands on my hips "look boys even though I love my doorway, I would like to eat soon, I'm hungry" I said walking past them and into my brother's car. They both followed me out. After we got into the car I flipped the mirror down and checked my lip gloss, but I caught Lucas looking at me. He smiled at me, I smiled back but mine was a little more shy.

I remember the last time I saw him, before he left

Four years ago

"_Hey Brooke aren't you going to go downstairs?" Julia asked for about the millionth time_

_It was Lucas' going away party, and of course Nick insisted it was at our house, and I was not happy about it._

"_No I am not" I replied continuing reading my book. _

"_Ugh, fine I give up! I'm leaving you in here now!" she said upset and slamming my door_

"_Good" I yelled through the closed door. After about 10 minutes of silence. I heard my door open._

"_Hey" even feeling so mad at him even his voice made my heart flutter and I hated that. "…Look you haven't answered my calls…" he said, I could hear him shuffling around the room_

"_Yes well I hoped you would get the hint then" I said still not looking at him_

"_Look I wanted to apologize for-" I cut him off_

"_For what? There is nothing to apologize for" I replied still not looking at him_

"_Brooke, there is something I need to apologize for, that night at dinner…I didn't mean-"_

"_That you think of me as your little sister, looks it's ok, I see you as a big brother"_

"_You do?" he asked with disbelief _

"_Just go down stairs, your girlfriend is here I saw, she must want to be with you" _

"_Look Bailey was out of line, I… she isn't my girlfriend ok" _

"_Ok great"_

"_Cut the bull shit Brooke" I could hear him say frustrated_

"_What do you want from me" I asked finally looking at him_

"_Brooke I am leaving for college tomorrow morning, and you and I have been friends for a long time, well more than friends," I was shaking my head at this, we were not more than friends he made that very clear that night. "Yes we are" he said coming up and cupping my face with his hands _

"_No, you are embarrassed by me" I said still silently crying _

"_No I am not, I wish more than anything that…" he started to say but didn't finish_

"_Wish what, what do you wish?" I asked very curious_

"_I … wish we weren't friends" _

"_What?" I asked upset _

"_No that came out wrong" he said flustered_

"_What then?" I asked confused _

"_I just … I…look I wish that I-" but he was interrupted by Bailey opening up my bedroom door, yes my bedroom._

"_What the hell are you doing right now?" I asked aggravated _

"_I came up looking for you, I need a ride home….I'm give you a great little reward" she said to Lucas all innocent_

"_Yes, I will give you a ride, will you give me a minute" he said dismissing her_

"_Don't make me wait long" she said with a little spin_

"_Just looking for a ride home" I mimicked her "look Lucas just leave, ok have a nice little reward later and let it be a good last night of being home before college" I said pleading, I was so tired of being around him and not being with him, especially now with what he said the other night_

"_I didn't want to leave like this"_

"_You don't really have a choice"_

"_Brooke- I … goodbye, have a good year"_

"_You too, have a good time at college"_

_He started to walk out of the room, but when he reached to door, he stopped without looking at me and still looking at the door said "you know you are so much more than just my best friends little sister" and with that he walked out, and walked out of my life for almost four years. _

I wish that wasn't how it was left, but it was. Now I haven't seen him in a while and he is back and no matter what happens I think I may still be in love with him, just like in high school.

**AN:**

**Ok really sorry it hasn't been updated in a while but my life has been crazy and its short …..Again sorry. **


End file.
